


"Oh My God, They Were Roommates."

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15224357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: The good ol' "roommates falling in love with each other," Ennofuta style.





	"Oh My God, They Were Roommates."

**Author's Note:**

> I love that vine and this was a golden opportunity for a title.

Ennoshita taps away at his laptop, determined to finish his research today and be done with it so he can focus on his other exams.

“You’ve been staring at the screen for nearly three hours straight,” a voice chirps on the other side of the kitchen.

“Shut up,” Ennoshita automatically replies, not tearing his eyes away.

Futakuchi huffs and inches closer. “That’s poor for your eyes,” he says, placing his head right by Ennoshita’s face.

“I’m nearly done.”

“You’ve said at each hour.” Futakuchi rests his chin on Ennoshita’s head.

“Each time you ask me, you divide my attention,” Ennoshita points out.

Futakuchi responds by picking up the laptop and shutting it down after he makes sure it’s saved.

“Futakuchi!”

“Yes?” he asks, promptly zipping the laptop within his backpack.

“Give me back my laptop,” Ennoshita demands.

“No.” Futakuchi slips on his backpack and pulls out a pack of sour gummies from a side pocket. “Want one?”

Ennoshita grabs the whole pack and stuffs a generous amount in his mouth.

“Rude,” Futakuchi says, looking unfazed but rather amused by Ennoshita’s defiance. “Your research paper isn’t due for two weeks and you’re nearly done with it.”

“I need to do revisions.”

“You’ve done revisions for about a month. I’ve read your paper and it’s fine! Take a break for a few days and get a new perspective. You need a break, I’m worried about you.” Futakuchi gives him a serious look, showing he means his words completely.

Ennoshita stares at him, trying not to give into his puppy dog eyes. “…Fine.”

Futakuchi perks up. “Really?” he checks, his tone suggesting his assumption of convincing would take much longer.

“Only to get you to shut up,” Ennoshita adds, pretending his stomach isn’t fluttering by his concern.

“I’ll take it.” He offers a hand to him and Ennoshita accepts. “Come on, let’s go to the movies. I’ll buy popcorn.”

How dare Futakuchi use his weakness against him. “Alright,” he grumbles. “And drinks.”

“Done.” Futakuchi opens the door and grins. “I’m picking the movie.”

Neither doesn’t even notice their hands are still linked as they lock their apartment and make their way to the bus station.

~

“I’m surprised you picked a rom-com,” is Ennoshita’s first comment once they exit the dark theater. He winces at the brightness etching into his eyes.

“I’ve been your roommate long enough to know it’s your favorite genre,” Futakuchi laughs, nudging his shoulder.

Ennoshita smiles at him. “Interesting how much you learn about a person from sharing a living space.”

“Haven’t thought about it like that,” Futakuchi slowly says. “But it’s true.”

Side by side they walk in silence to the bus stop. Fellow pediatricians walk past them and none stood out to them, a woman wearing a sharp pantsuit talking into a Bluetooth, a group of fellow college students nosing around shops, small families attending a child’s birthday party in a park, all these people blended together until a shriek fills the air a few meters ahead of them.

“Yes!” A sobbing young lady says to a suddenly smiling man. “Please take care of me,” she cries, engulfing the man in a tight hug.

Ennoshita and Futakuchi join in other bystanders’ applause and offer congratulations.

“That’s quite sweet,” Ennoshita softly says to Futakuchi. An older woman standing near smiles at them. “Maybe you two will be next!”

Ennoshita freezes. Futakuchi chokes.

The old woman sees nothing and adjusts her flower hat, continuing her travels as if she said nothing.

The two roommates share a look before simultaneously looking down. Their hands yet again are linked and only notice this fact now.

They look again at each other, slight blushes on both faces.

Neither remove their hands but in fact, squeeze tighter.


End file.
